heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome, Norman/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Welcome, Norman," the ninth chapter of ''Heavy Rain''. Transcript (The chapter opens with Norman in the police station, waiting outside the door to Captain Perry's office. Blake is also seen at his desk. The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Impatient":) Norman: Let's get the formalities out of the way so I can get back to some real work. (If Norman chooses "Bored":) Norman: God, I'm bored. I hate having nothing to do. (If Norman chooses "Perry":) Norman: I gotta see Captain Perry. Orders are orders. Gee, I hate internal politics' bullshit! (If Norman chooses "ARI":) Norman: I could go for a little ARI time right about now... (If Norman talks to Charlene:) Norman: Do you think it's gonna take long? Charlene: No, he should be finished soon. (If Norman uses the ARI, he can play a game called Ball.) (After a certain amount of time, Perry exits his office.) Perry: I'm off, Charlene, I'll look at the reports later. Oh, cancel all appointments for this afternoon. Charlene: Okay. Oh, Captain? Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI is here. Perry: Jayden, of course. We've been expecting you. (Perry shakes Norman's hand.) Perry: I'm in a bit of a hurry. Do you mind tagging along? We can talk as we walk. Norman: Yeah, of course. I wanted to introduce myself before getting started, but perhaps there's a better time. Perry: No, no, now is fine. I just have to get to the press conference - we have them every day now. Believe me, it's not always easy finding something to tell them. Fortunately, today we have some news. Have you met Lieutenant Blake yet? Norman: Yeah, we met this morning. Perry: He has his own methods, but he's a good cop. I'm sure you'll get on well together...do you know how to tie a knot in a necktie? Norman: I guess. (Norman begins to tie Perry's necktie.) Perry: To be frank, I could have done without the FBI on this one, but the press are all over us. This Origami Killer case crept up on us and it's fast becoming a national concern. There are hundreds of killers in this country, but what do you know, this guy is exotic. He leaves flowers and origami figures. Work that one out. Then the press get onto it and we suddenly become the center of the universe. Norman: I'm here to arrest a serial killer. With all due respect, sir, the rest of it - it's none of my business. Perry: No, of course not. All I'm asking is that you make progress, and fast. The press want a perpetrator and we're gonna have to serve him up on a silver platter. (If Norman successfully tied Perry's necktie:) (Perry adjusts his tie.) Perry: Hmm, not bad. (If Norman failed to tie Perry's necktie:) Perry: I hope you're better at profiling than tying knots. Oh, forget it. I'll manage. (After one of the above dialogues, Perry starts to walk away, but turns back around.) Perry: Oh, go see Charlene. She'll show you to your office. Check in on the press conference if you're interested, it'll give you an idea of the political climate around here. Norman: Thank you, sir. Perry: Welcome to the club, Jayden. (Perry walks away. The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Perry":) Norman: Strange character, Captain Perry. Seems to be more interested in meeting the press than investigating the crime. (If Norman chooses "Press Conference":) Norman: Captain Perry is doing his press conference now. Might be interesting to have a look... (If Norman chooses "Blake":) Norman: I saw Blake when I arrived. Maybe I should go talk to him. (If Norman chooses "Walk":) Norman: I'll have a look around the station, stretch my legs for a bit. (If Norman chooses "Coffee":) Norman: Think I need a good cup of java. (If Norman chooses "Thirsty":) Norman: I'm dying of thirst. Where's the water cooler when you need one? (If Norman chooses "Charlene":) Norman: I should get Perry's assistant to show me to my office. I can't wait to get to work. (If Norman listens in on Perry's press conference:) Perry: The body of Jeremy Bowles was found this morning on a patch of wasteland in the East End at about 6:30 a.m., five days after he was reported missing. An autopsy will be conducted tomorrow to determine the exact cause of death, but going from first indications, it would seem that he drowned. The state in which the body was found suggests the methodology of the Origami Killer. The investigation should confirm this in the coming days. The police are continuing to work around the clock to find the murderer as quickly as possible. I'll field some questions. Yes? Reporter: You said the methodology indicated another victim for the Origami Killer. Can you be more specific? Perry: An origami figure was found in the victim's hand, and an orchid was placed on his chest. His face was covered with mud but there were no visible traces of violence on the body. Go ahead. Reporter: The Zodiac killer was never identified. Perhaps the Origami Killer will never be found either. Perry: I don't think there's much chance of that. For the moment, the killer may think he is 'invulnerable', but in the end he'll make a mistake and we'll be there to arrest him. Yes? Reporter: Did the killer leave any written evidence, perhaps a ransom note explaining his actions or anything like that? Perry: No. He has not made contact in any way and we have only the murders to help understand his motives. Yes, what's the question? Reporter: Some people are saying that the police were slow to take an interest in these murders because the victims lived in poorer parts of the city. What do you say to that? Perry: That's absurd. The police make no distinctions between victims based on their social class. It is true that the Origami Killer seems to choose his victims from the more impoverished parts of town. The higher crime rate in these areas makes the investigation more difficult. Time for a couple more...yes? Reporter: There are rumors that the FBI has sent a profiler to help with the investigation. Is that true? Perry: You seem to be well informed. Yes, we asked the FBI to send us a profiler to help us with this investigation. We were planning to announce this in the next few days, but it seems that won't be necessary. Reporter: According to certain sources, the town hall has been applying pressure to avoid any mention of a serial killer in order not to have an adverse effect on the mayor's election campaign. Do you have anything to say about that? Perry: Pure speculation. At no time has the mayor been involved in this investigation...except to support the efforts of the police force, of course. Thank you for your cooperation. Reporter: One question, please, sir! One last question! Reporter: Captain Perry, please! One more question! (Norman exits the room.) (If Norman talks to Blake:) Norman: I'm ready to start. Maybe we should kick off by talking about the case? Blake: I have some work to finish here, let's talk about that later if you don't mind. Norman: Okay, no problem. Just let me know when you're available. (The player can view Norman's thoughts again after he talks to Blake or listens to the press conference.) (If Norman talked to Blake, the "Blake" thought will be available:) Norman: Really starting to dislike that guy. Better watch my back from now on... (If Norman chooses "Feeling":) Norman: This investigation is starting to give me the creeps. Get a hold of yourself, man... (If Norman chooses "Press":) Norman: Case is front-page news in all the papers. It's not gonna be easy investigating the crime under the glare of all this publicity. (If Norman uses the station's coffee machine, he throws away his cup in disgust after taking a sip.) (If Norman talks to Charlene:) Norman: Nice watch. Charlene: Oh, it's the present we offer to our new lieutenants. We've bought the same model each year for the past twenty years for each promotion. It optimizes everybody's time and it's the kind of thing that always goes down well. You can contribute to our fund if you like, we're still a few dollars short. (If Norman accepts:) Norman: Congratulate Larry on my behalf. (Norman puts some money into the basket.) Charlene: I'll be sure to do that, sir. (If Norman refuses:) Norman: Sorry, I don't have any change. Charlene: No problem. Maybe next time around. (If Norman asks Charlene to show him to his office:) Norman: Captain Perry said you could show me to my office? Charlene: Yes, of course. Follow me. (Charlene gets up from her desk and leads Norman to a room.) Norman: This...this is my office? Charlene: That's where I was told to take you. If you need anything, you know where to find me. (Norman closes the door after Charlene leaves.) Norman: Okay. Time to work. (The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Office":) Norman: Wow. More like a big cupboard...well, I wanted a quiet place to work, and it certainly looks like I got it. (If Norman chooses "Files":) Norman: No time to lose, gotta get down to work. First, analyze the case files. (Norman clears the desk and pushes it up against the wall. Afterwards, he sits down in the chair and puts on his ARI glasses.) Norman: Step one, change the office. (After choosing a virtual 'office' environment, Norman can look at his collected clues as well as files on the case.) (If Norman opens the "Origami Killer Victims" file:) Norman: Eight victims in the last three years, all boys aged between nine and thirteen. No signs of violence. The victims disappear from public places in broad daylight, no one notices anything. The bodies are found three to five days later, drowned in rainwater. (If Norman analyzes the "Origami Killer Victims" file:) Norman: There is always a railroad line adjacent to where the bodies are found, and all the victims disappeared in the fall. (If Norman geoanalyzes the "Origami Killer Victims" file:) Norman: The killer has a large comfort zone. He gained confidence rapidly and moved away from his base. This won't make the geoprofiling any easier... (If Norman opens the "Origami Killer Modus Operandi" file:) Norman: Always the same ritual. An origami in the hand, an orchid on the chest. The victims have always been dead for less than six hours when they were found, which means they remained alive for several days before being drowned. Over 3,500 people questioned, over one hundred suspects interrogated, and not a single lead to go on... (If Norman analyzes the "Origami Killer Modus Operandi" file:) Norman: The killer is white, aged between 30 and 45. He is intelligent, calm and determined. An organized type. He has a car, he's probably employed but his work allows him free time. (If Norman analyzes the tire tracks:) Norman: The killer's car is probably a Chevrolet Malibu 83. (If Norman analyzes the origami figure:) Norman: No prints or specific clues. Nothing much to go on. (If Norman geoanalyzes the origami figure:) Norman: Just one origami store in town. (If Norman analyzes the orchid:) Norman: Hmm, a common species...that doesn't help much. (If Norman geoanalyzes the orchid:) Norman: The orchid is a common species. It can be found in any flower shop. (After Norman closes ARI, he begins to experience Triptocaine withdrawal as his vision blurs and he begins to become pale.) Norman: Here we go again...I'd better go wash my face. (Norman gets up from his desk.) Norman: I need to take some...I'm gonna faint if I resist. That's alright, I know I can make it...I know, I know I can make it. (The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Need":) Norman: I need it. I'll feel better... (If Norman chooses "Once":) Norman: I gotta have it...I gotta, just this once. (If Norman chooses "Awful":) Norman: Ugh...I feel like crap. (If Norman chooses "Hang On":) Norman: I...I gotta hang on. I can beat this... (If Norman chooses "Resist":) Norman: Don't break down...I can do without it. I can do without it... (If Norman chooses "WC":) Norman: The bathroom...need to find a safe place. (If Norman chooses "Bathroom":) Norman: Ah, the bathroom. No one will know...it's gonna be alright. (Once Norman makes it to the door, he takes a Triptocaine vial out of his pocket and is given the choice of resisting or taking it.) (If Norman takes the Triptocaine, he remains in his office for the rest of the chapter.) (If Norman resists the Triptocaine, he exits his office. A passing officer notices that he appears unwell and frantic.) Officer: Is everything alright, sir? (Norman notices the bathroom not far away.) Norman: No one...no one must see. (If Norman fails to hide his shaking hands on his way into the bathroom, he reenters his office and takes the Triptocaine.) (If Norman makes it to the bathroom, he splashes his face with water from the sink to relieve his symptoms.) (After any of the above outcomes, the scene transitions to Ethan at Blake's desk, being questioned by Blake and Ash.) Ash: This is Lieutenant Blake, Mr. Mars. Could you please tell him what happened? Ethan: It was this afternoon, I went to the park with my son Shaun. We played together for a while and then he wanted to go on the carousel, so I put him on one of the wooden horses - and when I turned back, Shaun had disappeared. Blake: Exactly what time did you arrive at the park? Try to remember exactly, Mr. Mars. Every detail can be important. Ethan: It must have been about... (If Ethan chooses "4:15":) Ethan: 4:15. Yeah, that's it, 4:15. I remember exactly 'cause I looked at the clock in the park when we arrived. (If Ethan chooses "4:45":) Ethan: 4:45, I think. I'm not really sure... (If Ethan chooses "5:15":) Ethan: 5:15, I think. I'm not really sure... (If Ethan chooses "5:30":) Ethan: 5:30, I think. I'm not really sure... (After choosing a response:) Blake: What was your son wearing when he disappeared? (If Norman resisted taking the Triptocaine, he can be seen approaching the desk at this point.) Ethan: He was wearing a coat... (If Ethan chooses "Beige":) Ethan: A beige coat. (If Ethan chooses "Brown":) Ethan: A brown coat. (If Ethan chooses "Black":) Ethan: A black coat. (If Ethan chooses "Green":) Ethan: A green coat. (After choosing a response:) Ethan: And a pair of pants... (If Ethan chooses "Green":) Ethan: Green pants. (If Ethan chooses "Beige":) Ethan: Beige pants. (If Ethan chooses "Black":) Ethan: Black pants. (If Ethan chooses "Brown":) Ethan: Brown pants. (After choosing a response:) Blake: How could Shaun have disappeared without you even noticing? Weren't you right by the carousel? (If Ethan chooses "Stayed Carousel":) Ethan: I did, I...I didn't leave. I watched the carousel and... Ash: How could Shaun possibly have vanished if you were right there watching the carousel? Ethan: I don't know! I don't understand. (If Ethan chooses "Little Walk":) Ethan: I went for a short walk around the park, just for a few minutes. When I got back, the carousel had stopped and Shaun wasn't there. (If Ethan chooses "Stayed On Bench":) Ethan: I went to sit on a bench a little way off. I didn't notice right away that the carousel had stopped, that must have been when Shaun disappeared. (If Ethan chooses "Can't Remember":) Ethan: I can't remember exactly...it all happened so fast. (After choosing a response:) Ash: You say you took your son to the park after school. But you didn't report him missing until 8:15. Why did it take you so long to contact the police? (If Ethan chooses "Searched":) Ethan: I searched the whole neighborhood for him. I thought he couldn't have gone far. (If Ethan chooses "Waited":) Ethan: I went home and waited for him there, I thought he'd gone off with some friends and that he'd come home soon. (If Ethan chooses "Panic":) Ethan: I...I don't know. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. (If Norman is present, he begins asking Ethan additional questions.) Norman: Did Shaun have any particular difficulties, Mr. Mars? Anything that might have caused him to run away? (If Ethan chooses "Yes":) Ethan: Shaun is a sensitive child. Our relationship has been a little...difficult recently. (If Ethan chooses "No":) Ethan: No...no, I don't think so. Norman: Everything okay at school? Any particular problems between you and your wife? (If Ethan chooses "Yes":) Ethan: My wife and I have been separated for the last six months. But Shaun would not have gone off without telling his mother or me. (If Ethan chooses "No":) Ethan: No...nothing in particular. (After Norman finishes asking Ethan questions, or after Ash is finished if Norman took the Triptocaine:) Blake: Alright, that's all the questions I have for now. You're free to go, Mr. Mars. We'll continue to look for Shaun overnight. We'll contact you if we have any more questions. Ethan: Do you think the Origami Killer... Blake: Listen, your son's probably just run off and he'll turn up in a couple of hours. Ethan: But what if it is the Origami Killer? Blake: Well, then we have about four days to find him alive. (Blake and Ash leave, and Ethan goes to speak with his ex-wife Grace in another part of the station.) Grace: Did they find something? Ethan: No, nothing yet, but they're gonna keep looking through the night. Grace: Do they...do they think it's the Origami Killer? Ethan: It's still too early to say, but it is a possibility... Grace: What happened, Ethan? How could you lose Shaun like that? You should never have taken your eyes off him! For God's sake, how hard is it to keep your eye on a child in the park? Why did you leave him, Ethan, why? Wasn't it enough losing Jason?! (Ethan turns away, visibly hurt by Grace's words. Grace realizes her mistake.) Grace: I'm sorry...that's not what I meant to say. (Grace starts to cry.) Grace: I miss him so much... (Ethan turns back around as if to comfort Grace, but hesitates. She sits down and sobs into her hands, leaving him to stand beside her silently as the chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts